Operation Seduce The Sexy Firefighter!
by toomuchfannotenoughgirl
Summary: Lucy has a plan. It involves one amazing disguise, one New Year's Eve party, and one very attractive firefighter. This is just a fluffy nalu one-shot that can hopefully make someone smile. Please read and review.


Lucy had a plan. Granted it was stupid and and terrible and a little bit slutty but she was desperate. She was going to seduce Natsu.

It was New Years and Mira was throwing a costume party to welcome the new year and Lucy was going to take full advantage of it. She had thought about what would make Natsu want her in _that_ way and after her months of trying to get him as herself she decided she would seduce him as another woman. She had gone through many ideas before she settled on one that both disguised who she was and was sure to grab Natsu's attention.

Lucy was to be a flame fairy. She had a dress that looked like glowing embers and each wing was a flame. She put in red ballet shoes complete with red ribbons wrapping around her calves. Her normal cheery blonde hair was replaced with fierce impish reddish orange hair, her soft brown eyes were disguised as flame colored dragon eyes, and her skin was perfectly tanned thanks to a disguise potion she had purchased. She finished off with some help from Reedus. Earlier in the week she had gotten him to make her some temporary tattoos in an intricate flame pattern.

She admired her look in the mirror. She looked fierce and humility escaped as she thought 'who wouldn't want to do me?' After making sure her outfit was on point she checked the time.

Shit! 8:30 already and the party began at 8:00. She would have to apologize to Mira she thought as she rushed to the guild.

After what felt like forever (but was only like 5 minutes) Lucy arrived at the guild and threw the doors open. She felt every eye on her as she walked in with a more confidence than she had ever felt but damn she looked amazing. The whole guild seemed to agree but they were a little confused.

Lucy heard whispers as she walked down to the bar. "Who is she?" "Damn she is hot!" "I would recognize her if I had seen her before." She smirked to herself as she sat down at her normal seat.

"Konichiwa Mira! Sorry I am late it took longer than I thought to put on my costume."

"I can see why Lucy," Mira said with a little wink. "Natsu is over there," Mira pointed to one of the tables the celestial and fire mages often sat at. Lucy saw the typical Natsu and Gray fighting to prove their dominance or whatever. But the rest was a bit of a surprise. She honestly couldn't remember what the hell Gray was wearing that night but she couldn't get the image of Natsu out of her head. He was every girls dream, a sexy firefighter. She would bet he wasn't aiming for the sexy part but he definitely hit it. He was wearing typical firefighter pants with suspenders and a jacket that revealed just enough of his just that she felt compelled to see more. And of course his precious scarf wrapped around his neck. She licked her lips as she got into character. She would stop at nothing to make him hers tonight. She stood up and went over to the two quarrelling mages.

As she walked over the two slowly looked over at the mysterious fire fairy. Lucy was so excited to see Natsu's reaction she almost broke character and giggled but she remained strong. She finally got over to the boys and gave Natsu a look filled with such longing and passion it was a wonder she didn't explode right there. He responded with a deadpan expression, "Who are you?" He asked blantantly.

Though that did throw her off a bit she stuck with it as she looked at him and bit her lip. He turned around and walked over to talk to happy. WHAT THE HELL! She was fucking hot and he was acting like she was an old sandwich, actually he would probably pay more attention to that since he could technically eat it. She wondered if she just wasn't pretty enough. She decided to test it with Gray.

She went over to him and put her hands on his chest. "Has anyone ever told you how strong you are?" She whispered seductively as she leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Uh ah," he stammered as his face glowed a healthy pink. Before Lucy could taunt him anymore Juvia came and dragged him away. But Lucy did decide that her charm definitely worked. She just need to try again. She went over to where Natsu was now seated at the bar.

"Is this seat taken?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"No," he muttered with out his usual cheeriness.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Yeah I am fine," he said as he shrugged her off.

"Really Natsu you can tell me anything." That got his attention.

"How do you know my name!?"

"Ah um I'm one of your fans from the grand magic games," Lucy was proud of her quick thinking. "That is why I am dressed as a fire fairy."

"Oh well it's nice. But the reason I am upset is my best friend isn't here."

She took the opportunity and leaned in, placed her hand on his thigh, and with her breath tickling his cheek she whispered "why do you need you best friend if I am here? I can entertain you just fine." She made sure he had a great view of her chest.

"No thank you. I'd rather just wait for Lucy. Tonight would be a lot more fun if I could hang out with her." He didn't even notice she was trying to hit on him.

"Natsu do you find me attractive?" She said quietly.

He suddenly looked over at her, a little bit frightened. He knew this. He had been tricked by this many times. If he said the wrong thing he would die. "Well you are pretty." He got out but Lucy could tell her wanted to add a but.

"But what."

"Well it's just you aren't really my type."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "What is your type then?"

"Uh well I like blondes, and they have to be really nice, like will buy me food and go on missions with me nice. She also needs really kind brown eyes and she has to like to read a lot." He got a small smile as he described his perfect girl.

"It seems to me you have a very specific girl in mind," Lucy said with a small smirk.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Ah well kinda."

"Then you should go talk to her. Make your move," she said with a sad smile. She just wanted Natsu to be happy.

"I can't she's not here yet. Maybe I should go to her apartment. She might have gotten sick."

"Wait you already go to her apartment? Are you dating?"

"Well, what is dating exactly."

"Well you spend lots of time together and go almost everywhere together and you love each other and you kiss and stuff."

"Well," he was looking into the distance thoughtfully. "I definitely love her but I don't know if she loves me. So other than that the only thing we don't do is kiss and stuff."

"Oh," Lucy said sadly. She guessed this was why Natsu never picked up on her attempts to make him hers.

"Anyway since she isn't here I am going to go check her apartment and make sure she is okay," with that her handsome firefighter fan off to his girl.

The rest of the night Lucy pretty much just sat at the bar. She talked a little to Levy and Erza and Mira but she wasn't feeling the whole party thing anymore. Lucy decided to head home a little early.

The walk back felt longer because she knew she wouldn't see Natsu at her house tonight. Even though she often complained about him being noisy and sneaking into her house she secretly loved it.

She finally made it home and slowly unlocked the door. What she saw made her heart pound. It was Natsu face down in her bed. He sat up as he heard her come in.

"What are you doing here?" He pointed at her and she remember she was still in that costume. "Did you follow me?"

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his idiocy. "No, this is my apartment baka. I have the key after all."

"So everyone has a key to Luce's apartment. Which I should tell her to get her locks changed so the stripper can't get in here. He likes her a little too much." Lucy was pretty sure he forgot he was talking out loud at the last part.

"Didn't you say you were going to your almost girlfriends house?" She questioned as she put her stuff away.

"I am at her house you are just intruding."This new information stunned Lucy to say the least. "So you love me?" She said in a soft voice.

"No, I love Lucy, whose house you are trespassing in."

She gave him a deadpan look. "Natsu, I am Lucy."

"No you aren't. You are tan, Lucy is pale. You have fire eyes, Luce has brown eyes. You have red hair, Luce is a blonde. You have tattoos, Lucy has perfect skin. Lastly you smell like cinnamon, Lucy smells like vanilla and sunshine." He looked really proud of himself for being too smart for the fire girl.

"Is it even possible to smell like sunshine?"

"Well Lucy manages to."

Lucy giggled a bit. She was pretty proud of herself for fooling Natsu. She knew the cinnamon scent was a good touch. "Natsu I promise you I am Lucy." She said with a smile.

He squinted at her. "Prove it."

She smirked at him then walked into the bathroom and grabbed a spray bottle. The spray bottle contained the potion to turn her physical appearance back. She smiled at him as she lifted it up and sprayed the contents on her face. She watched as Natsu's face changed from smug satisfaction to total shock to horror.

"So that means. Oh shit." He said as he realized that he had just confessed all of his feeling to her.

She walked over to Natsu sitting up on her bed and straddled his lap. She was feeling really bold today and he looked simply edible in his firemans uniform. "And as Lucy Heartfilia I would like to tell you that I feel the same way about you. I love you Natsu Dragneel." She said as she looked in his eyes.

He finally gave his signature Natsu smile as he realized the only step left in making her his girlfriend was the kiss. He pulled her in for a kiss that neither would ever forget.

When they stopped kissing Natsu remembered what he wanted to show Lucy earlier. "Hey Luce, like my outfit? I'm a firefighter that fights fires but in actual life I fight with fire. It's one of those things you told me about. A pun."

Lucy had never considered Natsu sexier than he was at that moment she thought as she pulled him in for another kiss.

**A/N: this was just a little one shot I was inspired to right suddenly. I just needed to take a step back from my big story A Lavender Rose. I am very sorry to any one that reads that story I will try my hardest to get m next story out in a timely manor. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
